This is Not, Our Farewell
by Eladamri-Lord-of-Leaves
Summary: Balamb died and became a memory. Squall died and became Leon. Now with peace in Raident Gardens, 'Squall' is starting to comeback, and so is Balamb. But not everyone remembers the distant past. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Squall stood at the ledge of the Market Place, overhanging the town square. Leaning over he stared off at the distant horizon, watching the sun rise, a pale purple over a haze of blue. He sighed softly, a small smile ghosted his lips. This had become a morning ritual for Squall, ever since Sora had returned home. Not because he was expecting to see the lights of the Gummi Ship flash as it landed softly on the borders of the world, but because with the world at a relative peace –Tron's security system took care of the few Heartless that remained- the brunet had more time to think about things. And the few moments of peace, as the sun rose and people first started coming alive, he could be Squall again. In the brief time that it took the disc to rise and the day to start, he could let himself remember a time before this. Way before this.

Looking up, his eyes drawn to the soft purple hue the sky had taken, the color was the same shade as the sharpshooters' eyes... or maybe a little lighter, Squall wasn't sure anymore. Try as hard as he could to remember, the only thing that the brunet could almost see the confident, sly, grin the other always wore. 'Squall,' the way that he had said his name with a soft drawl, 'Squall,' the same voice that in a whisper could send shivers down the brunets spin, 'Squall!' the same voice that had been so full of pain when the Heartless had attacked. 'Leon!' That voice, was not his cowboys voice, it wasn't the soft hum of the Galbadien sharpshooter. No. It was the understanding voice of the blond Leon had substituted him with. Turning around, a glare set, to face the man who had interrupted his brooding. Cloud Strife, smiled softly at him, 'I said your name three times already. What were you thinking about that had you so spaced out?'

'I… didn't hear you.' Was the solemn reply as he turned back around, to look back at the sky, the purple was gone, just like that… both where gone. One forever and the other until the next morning and the sun fully in the sky, mocked him of that fact. With another sigh, Leon pushed himself up and stood besides Cloud, 'I was thinking about…' about what, Leon thought angrily, what could he tell the blond man that wouldn't upset him. Sure Cloud sounded and acted understanding when ever Leon just got up and left in the mornings. But just how understanding was he? 'Nothing important… anymore,' he nodded and started walking back towards Merlin's house. Cloud looked at his boyfriends retreating back with a sad look. Something was tormenting the man and he wanted to know, but like always, Leon held back.

'Squall!' came the hyper squeal of the little brunette as she jumped out from behind a plant and hugged him. He growled and she let go and stood back to fix her yellow sundress with a wide grin on her face, like her latest scheme had gone the way she wanted it. His eyes widened a little bit, it wasn't all that noticeable, but to the people around him it was. 'Leon, are you alright?' Leon shook his head as Arieth's voice broke his train of thought. Yuffie stood in front of him. Not, '…Selphie…' he mumbled softly, but the ninja picked it up and raised an eyebrow 'Who's Selphie?' she asked, almost regretting it as a pained look crossed her leader's eyes. 'No one… Yuffie… no one' without another word he walked pass the group and went back out, heading for the Computer Lab. Maybe checking up with Tron would keep his thoughts occupied.

'Good morning Leon' the sound of Tron's voice echoed through the room as the brunet walked in. 'Good morning, Tron.' He nodded back to the computer, taking his seat in the overly comfortable chair he had 

moved in from the office area. 'Anything new for me,' he asked. A few beeps later, Tron's voice came back through, 'Something very new and interesting. Made it myself… well with Cid and Sora's help of course. It's a world status detector or WSD for short.' Leon raised an eyebrow, the computer sensed what he confused thought for confusion, 'All you have to do is type in the name of a world and after a few seconds the world will show up on screen, along with the threat and damage level of the Heartless.' For a computer he sounded awfully smug with himself, and Leon wanted to try the WSD out for himself. Tron happily opened the file for him.

User: Leon Leonhart

Password:

-Welcome, Leon Leonhart, to the World Status Detector. Please, enter the name of the world you wish to find.-

Balamb.

-…Processing…-

Leon leaned back in his chair, hands folded behind his head and feet placed lazily on the consol, as he waited for the search to complete itself. After a few minutes had passed, the brunet had an uneasy feeling in his gut and almost at once wanted the search to be called off. He was about to voice his command when the screen flashed an angry red and big bold letters flashed on the screen. Words that only confirmed the fact he had tried so hard to deny.

-ERROR –NO WORLD FOUND-

He had known the truth before he had even thought about the WSD, before he knew about… back before he had even met Sora for the first time. He knew that Balamb had been destroyed, Galbadia, Trabia too. Staring at the flashing red words that covered the entire screen, the hope that maybe they hadn't been erased that maybe, like Destiny Island, had managed to come back from the darkness. That hope was shattered. Hanging his head, Leon stood and left the room. Oblivious to the sad blue-green eyes that watched him from the other side of the room.

--

The last thing he remembered?

That was an easy question, he had been talking with some cadets over hot dogs and soda, while Zell was complaining that there was never any left by the time he had got to the counter. Quistis had made the comment that it used to happen to Squall all the time... and then the table fell silent. The instructor had apologized for the misplaced comment and then conversation had went on as normal... only not as enthusiastic.  


Then, the power had started to flicker and the alarms went off as students and SeeDs rushed around to their respected stations... the Garden crashed in the side of a mountain, not by the cause of the driver but due to running into a magical barrier of some sort. The cadet that Irvine had been talking to was yelling and jumping around, Zell was cursing and Quistis was trying to open the door, but it wouldn't accept her combination and denied them access. After a few more tries it had been made clear that the four of them where stuck in the cafeteria, but not from the battle as little black things that looked like bugs with glowing yellow eyes started popping out of the ground. The same things that had attacked them the night that Squall had gone missing.

A rather large one jumped on his back as another attacked from the front. The last thing Irvine heard was Quistis's scream before it all went black...

It wasn't the rain, nor the bellow of the thunder or footsteps that ran for shelter, that had woken the sharpshooter up. No, it had been the cold shiver that ran down his body, not caused by the damp weather but by the feeling that he wasn't anywhere near the Gardens anymore. He woke with a jump, hair all a mess and his hat lying besides his rifle a few feet away from him. The soft yet muddy ground beneath him and the sure sound of restless waves crashing further on bellow confirmed only one thing. He was on a beach.

Standing up, slowly, he looked around... no one else was there, only him and idly he wondered if maybe this is what had happened to Squall as well? Irvine shrugged it off as he went and collected his things. Hat on his head and rifle slung across his back, plenty of time to look for the man later, right now he wanted to find out where he was.

He started walking along the top of the beach, dusting sand off himself, he noticed a train station a few yards off and decided that the best thing he could do at the moment was get out of the rain. Perhaps even find out where it was exactly he was. It seemed that luck was playing in his favor, despite all that was currently happening to the sharpshooter. As he stepped foot on the platform, a train pulled up. 'Ten munny.' The conductor told him and Irvine raised an eyebrow, 'I don't have any… munny. I have gil though.' The conductor sighed, and shook his head, stupid tourists, he thought and signaled for the cowboy to get on the train.

It was a short ride, but Irvine didn't recognize any of it. Not that he was paying that much attention anyway. His eyes were drawn to the sky which, because of the rain, where a comforting storm-gray. He sighed and leaned back in the seats, looking about the car, it was empty. That didn't surprise him though, it was storming and he didn't figure that too many people would be going to, or coming from, the beach. When the train stopped he got out, tipping his hat to the conductor, and walked down the stairs. The sign had said 'Sunset Terrace' but it didn't look very sunset-like at the moment.

The rain had let up slightly though, so that it was only a soft drizzle and people started leaving their homes. Being the adventure that he was, Irvine rather that he found out his own spot then asking 

people where he was, after all there was no fun in the latter. Walking up a hill he came to what seemed like a bunch of tunnels that connected this place to others. Even if it wasn't going to lead him anywhere but in circles, it was dry and he could get out of the weather. Even though it wasn't so bad anymore.

He walked out of the tunnels and down a few more streets, he knew that he was in a different part of the town, but not sure where. A few more turns and he came to an open area, the street post read, 'Sandlot'. In the middle of the sandlot where three kids, a girl and two guys, who seemed to be having an argument, at least the girl and the bigger of the boys, the third just looked bored an amused.

'Imbecile.'

'Now that's just mean, ya'know?'

Irvine blinked, as he watched them. It couldn't be… could it? He couldn't mistake their voices, he walked closer. Indeed, they looked the same… or at least the bigger guy did. The girl had distinct changes, like the lack of eye patch and the fact that she had both arms. His suspicions where confirmed when the third stood and looked over, a familiar cocky grin on his face and. That scar.

'Seifer?' Irvine found the word leaving his lips before the thought process to form it had been completed. The blond looked over with a raised eyebrow did he not recognize Irvine, or was he simply being Seifer? The question was answered when the blond boy spoke.

'Do I know you?'


	2. Chapter 2

So...I am taking a break from _Recover_ because it's stuck in a rut right now -I have chapter four in the works but no where near complete.

I started this one back in May XD so here's the next chapter! (finally)

'Do I know you?'

The words hung in the air, like a thick cloud of smoky tension between the two of them. Irvine shook his head and took a step forward, arms slightly out stretched in the motion of perhaps wanting to give the younger teen a hug.

"Seifer…it's me, Irvine." He said in almost a whisper of a voice. The blond raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip –waving the other in a careless manner,

"Don't know you. Fujin, Raijin?" He turned to his lackeys with an air of amusement on his features at the snipers look of disappointment. Neither the girl nor the other boy could tell him who his was either.

"Denied."

"Never seen ya'round before, ya'know?"

Irvine sighed and shook his head, taking a few more steps towards the trio, who took a step back at seeing the rifle slung across his back. "How can you not know who I am…we…" _We what, Irvine…grew up together at the orphanage with Matron and the others…like he's going to believe that, he's half the age of how he was…_ He scolded himself mentally as he looked over. Seifer had crossed his arms over his chest and was staring at him with a look of expectation. He wanted to know what Irvine was going to finish saying –was it something important, or just going to be a made up story on how the kid should know who he is. But instead all that came out was, "…You really don't remember me?"

"No, I really don't. Now go away, you're starting to piss me off."

"None of it," Irvine ignored his angry retort, "Nothing…of the war, Squall, Rinoa, Matron, the others…Balamb or SeeD?"

Seifer made a pained look, that was gone as quickly as it came. "No, for the last fucking time, I do not remember you or any of the shit you're pullin' out of that damned hat of yours!"

"Lets go, ya'know?"

"Affirmative." Fujin and Raijin turned and started walking towards the hill behind them, Seifer gave Irvine one last look before shaking his head and followed his two friends to where ever it was that they were heading.

Irvine sighed and fell onto one of the benches that where around the lot. How was it that Seifer didn't know him…after everything that had happened, but what had shocked him the most was that he didn't even remember Squall. The two of them shared a rivalry so thick and full that Irvine would have sworn they would carry it to their graves. Both of them got so heated and hott-headed when the other was mentioned –and yet Seifer had told him with an eerie calm, that he did not know who Squall was. Nor Balamb…or SeeD. Suddenly the cowboy got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, if Seifer didn't know, then was it possible that Squall too had forgotten everything…

"Don't let it get you down, man. It isn't the end of the worlds if one little brat doesn't know who you are." The voice came out of nowhere and startled Irvine. He jumped to his feet and raised his rifle in one movement, but the figure didn't even flinch. Simply raised it's arms in a sign of peace, "Hey look, I am not going to hurt you. I, I want to help." Irvine lowered the weapon and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

The figure lowered his hood, flaming red hair shot out in all directions and piercing emerald green eyes looked at him with a twinkle of amusement and mischief,

"The names Axel, got it memorized."

xXx

The days seemed to mesh into one, for the fearless lion of Balamb, as Leon walked aimlessly around the town. He wanted to do something, but there wasn't much left to do, what with Tron was taking care of the rest of, well the restoration. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair as he stood in the Bailey, looking over at the grand chasm where the battle of a thousand Heartless had taken place. It was getting harder to believe and remember what had happened…that any of it had ever happened, right from Sora arriving in Traverse Town all those years ago. But Squall was trying to keep his memories from before that.

Naminé swore that she had only tampered with memories that where connected directly to and from Sora's own memories, but Leon wasn't so sure. That or he was coming more to terms with himself and the past, and was finally starting to let go of old grudges. Balamb, Trabia, Galbadia…places of the past that he thought for a long time where better off forgotten. He couldn't have done anything then and he sure couldn't do anything for them now.

He had let her die. She had loved him and trusted him, and he had let her die…betrayed her trust and left her bloody corpse to rot in the Centra Ruins where it had fallen. It wasn't like he hadn't wanted to have things happen like that, but they had and he would never allow himself to be forgiven. Squall, had never told her that he didn't return her feelings of love. He had allowed her to believe to her death and beyond that his heart was hers. That thought made his sorrow even more painful, the idea that if he had told her his true feelings –then she wouldn't have come on the mission, wouldn't have been attacked…wouldn't have died. "Squall…" Her soft voice penetrated his thoughts in the early morning, though they never slept in the same bed she would often come and wake him. "Squall?" Her inquisitive little voice, she was so cute with her head tilted to the side, always curious as to why some mornings Irvine would be in his bed, he had always told her that it was because Irvine still had nightmares and would come lay and talk before falling back to sleep. Another lie. "Squall!" Her pained scream as the Esper got out of hand and went wild, swinging its wide arms and catching her with its massive claws, throwing her around like a rag doll before finally she died from internal bleeding.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and Leon jumped, turning his head around, he looked over at who had touched him. Cloud stood there with a sad expression on his face, and wiped his thumb over the brunets cheeks, taking away silent tears that Leon hadn't known he had cried until just then. "Leon…" He whispered, leaning in and kissed him softly, pulling away with a sigh when the gesture was not returned, "…please talk to me, I want to help. Truly I do." The blond swordsman sounded like he was on the brink of tears himself, Leon had only ever seen him cry once and he knew enough to know that he had hated it. He would hate himself even more, if Cloud cried because of him.

"Cloud…there is nothing I want to talk about," Cloud gave him a look and he sighed, shaking his head, "…at least, not right at this moment."

"When will you want to talk about it! You've been like this for months, coming out here and just staring off into space, or going and talking with Tron about worlds that don't exist! Leon I am worried about you-everyone is."

Leon growled, grabbing Cloud by his forearms, "That world does exist! I know it does, they all do!" He looked down at the ground, grip still firm on the blonds arms.

"Leon…"

"They have to…Balamb…it just has to." He let go with a dejected noise and walked away from the window, towards the castle and the computer. Cloud shook his head and followed,

"Squall-" He didn't get to finish what he was going to say, Squall turned around and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the stone wall,

"Never," he growled, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed, "Never, refer to my by that name. My name is Leon." He let go, and Cloud slid to the ground, a look of immense hurt and worry plastered on his face, as he watched Leon walk away…again.

* * *

Alright, maybe a little short but that's good because that means I wont drag it...like I feel I am doing with my other one -sigh-


End file.
